The present invention relates to the art of constructing earthworks systems and, more particularly, to a system of using unconsolidated materials for constructing an earthworks system.
During the construction of certain earthworks systems, problems arise because the materials used for constructing the earthworks may tend to disperse into adjacent water. In some instances the materials to be used in constructing the earthworks contain chemicals that could potentially be damaging to the environment. Under such conditions it is essential that the chemicals not leach from the earthworks. In other instances the material available for use in constructing the earthworks tends to be of colloidal size and could potentially pollute nearby water by migrating to the water and remaining suspended in the water. The migration of the earthworks material is in itself damaging to the structure of the earthworks system. This condition is aggravated if the earthworks is acted upon by waves and other water movement such as tides and currents.
A need clearly exists for a method of consolidation of otherwise unsuitable solids into a material useful in earthwork construction and so using the consolidated material in earthwork construction. The consolidated material should be adapted to be worked in with solids without leaching of chemicals in the original material into free water in the soil, and should not break down into colloidal sizes that pollute water by remaining suspended in the water.